


and i your willing victim

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Series: Four-Color Love (A Comic Book Romance) [15]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly PWP. The Kama Sutra is involved, especially the bits that aren't solely about sex positions. Part of the Four-Color Love series but if you want to read it as standalone, just assume established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i your willing victim

**Author's Note:**

> The Big Bang Theory characters do not belong to me and I am making no money off this work of fan fiction.
> 
> You have no idea how many times I misspelt 'Kama Sutra' as 'Kama Sturaj'. It is evidently a subconscious thing.
> 
> * * *

Stuart comes home to find that Raj is already there, lying on the bed in only his boxers and reading, or at least looking intently at, a book. Since this is far from unusual, he kicks off his shoes and socks and flops onto the bed.

“What’re you reading?” He’s expecting something scintillating like _The Journal of Astrophysics and Astronomy_ , or maybe Stephenie Meyer’s latest. Instead, Raj makes a half-hearted move to cover the book with his arm, before relenting and letting Stuart see.

Stuart doesn’t need to see the cover to know what the book is; the illustrations are sufficiently self-explanatory.

“Isn’t the _Kama Sutra_ required reading in senior year in India?”

“Nobody said it was the _first_ time I’d read it,” Raj says, mostly to the pillows.

Stuart nudges his head in closer. “I’m guessing this is an updated edition?”

“Obviously, since it’s not in Sanskrit.”

Stuart chooses to ignore this. “I like how the footnotes specify ‘can also be used for anal penetration’. Were they worried they were getting a little too heterocentric with the whole ‘insert _lingam_ A into _yoni_ B’ thing?”

“ _Stuart_.” Raj sticks his head under one of the pillows.

“It’s not like there’s much distance between the, you know, _yoni_ , and the… hmmm. ‘Passage of lower congress’?” Stuart settles his hand on Raj’s satin-clad ass and runs a fingertip down between his thighs. “I mean, when you think about it… you don’t have a _yoni_ of course, so this maybe isn’t the best example, but imagine if you did… the entrance would be _here_ , and then there’s just this _little_ – oh, apparently quite sensitive – bit of skin between that and–”

“Ngh.”

“You see what I mean.”

“Mmmm.”

“So really, except for the positions where the other person’s, uh, _lingam_ gets in the way, pretty much any of these can be used for… lower congress.”

Raj doesn’t really answer as such. Stuart attributes this to the fact that he still has his hand between Raj’s legs, and hasn’t really stopped moving it. It really is such a small stretch of skin, such a minor afterthought to keep all the bits down there separate from one another, and yet Raj is moving under his touch like he’ll explode if Stuart doesn’t keep going. Or maybe if he _does_ keep going.

Oh, the things that a high concentration of nerve endings can do.

“Happy down there?”

“I would be happier,” Raj says, lifting his head out of the pillows, “if you’d lower congress me. Soon.”

“That may be the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me,” Stuart says, and kisses him, stroking his hand over Raj’s ass at the same time.

“Ngh,” goes Raj again, and, “You know, if you’re looking for ideas, there’s a whole book right there.”

“I’ve read it. I seem to remember there were a few chapters before the actual congress part.” Stuart pushes Raj’s hip, urging him onto his side, and settles his body close against Raj’s, pushing the book out of the way. He tucks one foot behind Raj’s knees, ignoring for the moment the way Raj’s erection is trying to escape his underwear, and drapes his arm over Raj’s waist. “The mixture of sesame seed with rice,” he says softly, and Raj doesn’t laugh at how he’s probably butchering the saying. And the exact nuances of the position. And the entire cultural thing when he’s as white as the aforementioned rice.

“Kissing next,” Raj says.

Stuart combines kissing with long slow strokes over Raj’s bare back. He’s still in his t-shirt and jeans, and doesn’t mind too much that they’re not skin to skin yet, until Raj begins returning the favor, his short nails nonetheless digging quite impressively into Stuart’s back, even through the t-shirt.

“Off.” Raj grabs the hem of the t-shirt and yanking it. Stuart disentangles himself from Raj, then from the t-shirt, and then from his jeans, just to save himself the effort of getting up again in a few minutes’ time.

“You know, we skipped a lot of other steps as well,” he says while he’s working his boxers down his legs.

“ _What_.” Raj is wriggling out of his own boxers, throwing them in the general direction of the floor.

“I seem to remember the courtship section was very specific on the matter of wooing. Playing games together, bringing gifts…”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Raj says, “I will play Warlords with you on the weekend. Right now, come here and I’ll show you the eight steps of the _Auparishtaka_.” His accent thickens when he uses the unfamiliar word; his lips shape around it in a way that manages to look sensual.

Stuart can’t remember what that word means – it’s not like he memorized the book, just a few bits he was planning to surprise Raj with – but when Raj moves down the bed and sucks just the tip of Stuart’s cock into his mouth, his fingers curving softly around the shaft, he’s pretty sure he’s got the general idea.

It is slow, so very slow, and lingering, and, after the third time that Raj pauses and gives him a dark-eyed look until Stuart asks for more, he realizes that asking for more is part of it. Granted, when it comes to the point where Raj is stroking Stuart’s whole length with his tongue and then _stops_ , it’s really hard to remember the word “more”. He has to resort to just making a plaintive noise, but apparently that counts. And when the whimpers dissolve into just jerking his hips, when Raj sucks him all the way in, that gets his message across as well. They have done this before, but he feels like this is really on another level.

When at last Raj lets Stuart slip from his mouth and moves up the bed to lie beside him, Stuart feels boneless and limp. He hasn’t come yet, and the need to do so is something that he’s vaguely aware of, but mostly he just feels warm all over.

“My _God_ ,” he manages eventually, and Raj gives him a wicked smile.

“So it’s worth having an exotic boyfriend?”

“Thought you didn’t like being called that.”

“It’s okay if _I_ do it.”

“Okay.” Stuart rolls to face him, but that brings his cock into contact with Raj’s, and suddenly the distant need to come is all-consuming, and he lets out a choked moan. Raj’s mouth drops open a little and his hand is down between them, grasping them both, before Stuart can even start to react.

“Oh fuck... fuck, Raj...”

“I still,” Raj says, his words at odds with the way his hand is moving on them, “want you.”

“Lower congress,” Stuart says, following it up with what he’s sure is an idiotic giggle.

“Yes.”

Stuart rolls further, right on top of Raj, and the pressure between them is almost painful, but then Raj’s free hand is in his hair and pulling him into a messy hot kiss and he doesn’t care.

Raj doesn’t let the kiss last all that long. “Stuart. _Please_.”

“Please what?” Stuart says, teasing, and Raj narrows his eyes and whispers something in Hindi that Stuart wouldn’t understand, except for the fact that the context makes it perfectly clear. Apart from that, it doesn’t matter what Raj says, whether in Hindi or in English; as long as it’s in that low insinuating tone of voice, it’s hot.

He ends up on his back with Raj on top. Maybe the Kama Sutra has a word for the position, but with Raj’s hands warm against his sides for balance, and the enveloping heat as Raj rides down against him, eyes closed in bliss, Stuart can’t think of it. If he ever knew it. He’s too fucking far gone to care, anyway. Raj isn’t bothering with the slow steps of anything anymore so far as he can tell, and Stuart comes quickly, almost embarrassingly so.

Raj holds his position, thighs taut, cock tauter, while Stuart shudders under him. Then he takes himself in hand and starts stroking himself slowly. Or at least Stuart sees it all slowly: the motion of his hand, the beading of precome at the tip of his cock, the way his foreskin slips over the dark head, and the focused look on his face. He reaches to cover Raj’s hand with his own and their fingers twine together; time snaps back to normal speed when he can feel the heat between Raj’s fingers.

After a minute Raj makes a frustrated noise and relocates to lie beside Stuart, and they lie forehead to forehead while Stuart works Raj’s length with his right hand and touches wherever else he can reach with his left. Raj’s mouth finds his again, kissing him messily; his breathing has turned erratic.

Stuart can feel the increase in tension in Raj’s cock and back that means he’s about to come, when Raj’s lips and teeth come into contact with the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. Stuart reflexively squeezes Raj tighter as Raj bites him, and Raj makes a pained noise and bites harder, and none of it puts him off spilling hot over Stuart’s hand.

“Ow,” Stuart comments when Raj lifts his head, hair tousled. “What was that for?”

“It’s in the book as well,” Raj says. “It’s symbolic. It means you’re loved.”

“It means I’m wearing a turtleneck to work for a week,” Stuart grouses, but he’s smiling.

He doesn’t end up bothering with the turtleneck, or even with his usual flannel shirt. He just lets the mark show above the neck of his t-shirt, and nobody but Penny comments, and her comment takes the form of a wide smile and exaggerated wink.

Raj does make him feel loved. He also makes him feel like maybe he doesn’t need to wear so many layers as armor against the world.


End file.
